Ce soir
by Lisen-chan
Summary: ce soir, Misaki ne se sentait pas à sa place. une fois de plus. mais si cette fois, il osait? PWP - OS


**_Disclameur : _ les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et je ne reçois aucun bénéfice monétaire de cette histoire, mon seul salaire se composant des reviews que vous, lecteurs, voudrez bien me laisser.**

**_Paring & Warning_ : Usagi & Misaki, rating M car Lemon**

**_blabla de l'auteure_ : pas vraiment d'histoire dans cette fic, juste moi en manque de lemon, comme quoi ça ne me réussi pas d'écrire un friendship ^^.**

** les personnages vous semblerons OOC mais j'assume totalement XD**

**enjoy ^^**

* * *

Misaki soupira encore une fois. Plongeant son regard dans son verre de jus de fruit, il se dit qu'il s'était encore fait avoir en beauté. Trop bon, trop con, ça pourrait être son épitaphe. Aikawa et Isaka lui avaient encire fait le coup des yeux de chiens battus et lui avait couru. Comme d'habitude.

Et le voilà donc dans cette soirée organisée par Marukawa, la maison d'édition d'Usagi-San, au milieu de tout ces gens qui parlaient de livres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait trainé Usagi-San avec lui car Isaka lui avait clairement fait comprendre que si lui, Misaki, ne venait pas, il avait peu de chance de convaincre Akihito de faire acte de présence à cette petite sauterie et que si Akihito ne se montrait pas, lui, Isaka, allait surement perdre son poste.

Menteur, manipulateur, va !

Et lui était bien le plus crétin de se faire avoir à chaque fois.

Il reposa son verre vide et laissa son regard courir sur la foule, cherchant des yeux la chevelure argentée d'Usagi-San. Il le trouva enfin, assez loin de lui, et entouré d'un groupe de femmes qui se pendait à ses bras et buvait littéralement chacun de ses mots. Et ce sourire qu'il avait plaqué sur son visage, ce faux air de gentil garçon qu'il affichait dans ses moments là… Et pourquoi ça l'énervait comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui le mettait en colère ? Le fait qu'Usagi-San jouait cette comédie à la perfection ou le fait qu'il soit entouré de tant de femmes prêtes à tout pour un sourire de lui ?

« Alors ? Jaloux ? »

Misaki sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Isaka qui venait de surgir à ses cotés.

« Jaloux ?! Moi ?! Arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi Isaka-San !

- Pourtant, toi et Akihito, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? »

Misaki sentit ses joues rougir violemment. Ensemble. Comme un couple ? Ça faisait déjà un moment que la question tournait dans la tête du jeune homme. Bien que son ainé ne cachait en rien les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, lui n'arrivait même pas à lui dire 'je t'aime' sans ajouter un peut-être ou un surement derrière.

« Je ne suis qu'un gamin…

- Hein ?

- Non, rien, je me parlais à moi-même. »

Isaka regarda un instant le petit brun qui se tenait à ses cotés, l'air empâté dans son costume, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Oui c'était un gamin. Mais un gamin qui avait réussit l'exploit de rendre Akihito à la vie réelle, de l'arracher à son amour impossible pour l'ouvrir un peu au monde. Si ce gamin n'avait pas été là, jamais Akihito n'aurait accepté de venir aussi souvent à ses cocktails qu'il arborait au plus haut point.

Peut-être devrait-il aider un peu ces deux là, enfin surtout le gamin, à prendre conscience qu'ils étaient un couple ? Du moment qu'ils n'allaient pas l'étaler à la unes des tabloïdes, bien entendu. Le directeur en chef fouilla dans ses poches et tendit au jeune homme une coupe et un petit cachet blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un petit quelque chose qui te permettra de te désinhiber un peu, gamin. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu rétorquer quoique se soit, Isaka avait replongé dans la foule avec l'aisance de ceux qui ont l'habitude de côtoyer autant de monde. Une aisance que le jeune homme envia. Son regard retourna se poser sur la silhouette d'Usagi-San. Il aurait aimé être plus assuré, plus… prendre plus d'initiative. Une seule fois. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois. Après qu'Usagi-San ait reçu ce prix prestigieux, mais il n'avait pu que défaire les boutons de sa chemise avant de perdre pied sous les caresses de son amant. Et au final, il s'était laissé faire. Comme d'habitude.

Il regarda de nouveau le petit rond blanc dans la paume de sa main. Se désinhiber un peu ? Il reposa son regard sur Usagi-San mais cette fois, il peut échanger avec lui un regard car lui aussi avait les yeux vers lui. Alors Misaki prit sa décision. Ce soir, il mènerait la danse. Il allait oser. Oser réclamer. Oser dire que oui, ça lui plaisait. Oser dire qu'il en voulait encore. Qu'il voulait là et ici, dans cette position ou dans celle là. Oser lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Il avala discrètement le comprimé avec une gorgée de la boisson pétillante qui se trouvait dans la coupe que lui avait donné Isaka et aperçut Usagi qui fronçait les sourcils, contrarié. Alors Misaki se força à vider son verre avant d'aller se poster près d'une fenêtre, tournant le dos à son amant entouré d'une armée de femmes en rut.

Il n'eu à attendre que cinq minutes avant de sentir Usagi s'appuyer contre lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Je vais tuer ce salop d'Isaka.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour t'avoir refilé de l'alcool.

- J'ai l'âge d'en boire maintenant. J'ai 22 ans, Usagi-San, je ne suis plus un gamin.

- Vraiment ? On part.

- Quoi ? Mais attends Usagi-San, la soirée…

- Est finie, en tout cas ici. J'ai d'autre projet pour nous ce soir. »

Et Usagi entraina vers la sortie un Misaki qui se débattait peu et qui ne protestait pas. Étonné, il mit ce comportement étrange sur l'alcool et se demanda un instant s'il devait maudire ou remercier ce comploteur d'Isaka.

Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre en souriant en voyant la flamboyante voiture rouge partir à toute allure avant de retourner dans la salle bondée de fans déçus de la soudaine disparition de leur idole. Cet enfoiré d'Akihito allait devoir se montrer reconnaissant, vu le boulot qu'il lui laissait sur les bras. Enfin, tout était maintenant entre les mains du gamin.

Dans la voiture, il régnait le silence. Usagi jetait des regards en coin à son jeune amant assit à coté de lui mais ce dernier regardait ostensiblement par la vitre. Pourquoi lui faisait-il la tête ? Agacé, il appuya sur l'accélérateur, faisant rugir le moteur et emballer l'aiguille du compteur.

À peine eu-t-il arrêté la voiture sur son emplacement réservé qu'il sauta dehors, prêt à trainer Misaki jusqu'à son lit. Comme d'habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, le jeune brun était déjà dehors et avançait vers l'ascenseur sans un regard en arrière.

_Sérieux ? Il est vexé à ce point là ?_

Dans la petite cabine, ils montèrent en silence même si Usagi commençait à en avoir marre du petit caprice de son amant. Ce qu'il voulait c'était le faire gémir sous ses coups de reins, pas d'une dispute après cette soirée ennuyeuse à mourir.

Alors quand à peine entré dans l'appartement, il se fit plaquer contre la porte, il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait. Il faisait sombre, les lumières étaient encore éteintes et Misaki l'avait plaqué contre la porte à peine celle-ci franchie pour l'embrasser.

Le premier baiser à l'initiative du jeune homme. Alors il en profita pleinement, passant ses bras autour de la taille fine pour serrer son corps si désirable contre le sien. Misaki avait passé ses mains autour de son cou et ses doigts caressaient ses cheveux et sa nuque tandis que leurs langues allaient se conter fleurette.

Misaki avait chaud mais il se sentait bien. Pas de crainte, pas d'angoisse. Il était juste bien. Il avait embrassé Usagi-San pour la première fois, et c'était si bon. Ce soir il n'allait pas se contenter de recevoir. Ce soir il allait donner aussi.

« Tu es bien entreprenant ce soir, Misaki.

- Ce n'est que le début. »

Il s'arracha de la douce étreinte et attrapa son amant par la main, les dirigeant à la lumière de la ville qui passait à travers les immenses baies vitrées jusqu'à un des canapés où il poussa le plus vieux. Akihito put ainsi voir les joues rouges de son compagnon, son souffle un peu court, ses yeux dans lesquels brillait une lueur concupiscente. Il voulut l'attirer à lui mais le brun éloigna sa main d'une petite tape, tout en restant debout devant lui.

« Tututut… Ce soir, tu te contente d'apprécier. »

Usagi lui lança un regard étonné mais ne put rien faire d'autre alors que Misaki commençait à se déshabiller très lentement devant lui, tout en le regardant ardemment. Une fois nu, il s'approcha de son ainé pour venir s'installer sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, laissant un Usagi délicieusement perdu qui répondit avec fougue à ce baiser passionné.

Misaki s'attaqua alors bien vite aux vêtements de l'écrivain qui était repoussé à chaque fois qu'il tentait la moindre initiative. Soit ! Il voulait mener la danse, qu'il le fasse. Même si le rythme était trop lent à son gout, il n'allait pas non plus faire la fine bouche alors que le jeune homme prenait enfin des initiatives après trois ans de relation.

Alors il se contenta de lui caresser les flancs, le dos, le ventre, excluant volontairement les zones érogènes du brun, ses tétons, son sexe tendu, l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Jusqu'au moment où le plus jeune lâcha ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de la part de son si timide amoureux.

« Usagi… prépare moi. »

Avec un sourire de prédateur, Usagi humidifia ses doigts avec le pré sperme qui coulait du membre tendu du jeune brun qui tressaillit sur la caresse légère avant de se cambrer avec un profond soupir de satisfaction en sentant un doigt long et fin s'introduire en lui.

« C'est bon… »

Usagi crispa sa main libre sur la hanche de son amant. Se rendait-il compte à quel point il était érotique à s'abandonner ainsi ? Il lui donnait l'envie de le renverser par terre et de le pilonner jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Il fallut toute la volonté du monde à Usagi pour s'en empêcher, il voulait voir jusqu'où pouvait aller Misaki. Alors il rentra dans son jeu, souriant quand il sentit le frisson parcourir le dos du garçon alangui contre lui quand il lui murmura à l'oreille lui aussi.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre, Misaki ? »

Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que le jeune homme redevienne égal à lui-même, qu'il lui dise d'arrêter, de ne pas le toucher mais ce fut le contraire. Bien qu'il ait les joues rouges et qu'il soit un peu hésitant.

« Lèches-moi.

- Où ?

- Là. »

Misaki avait prit sa main libre et l'avait guidé jusqu'à ces mamelons durs et tendus. Usagi sourit, il savait depuis longtemps que le jeune homme appréciait tout particulièrement qu'il s'occupe de cette zone. Alors il prit en bouche le bouton rosé tout en continuant les vas et viens de son autre main dans son intimité.

Il n'en fallu que peu pour que Misaki vienne une première fois entre eux dans un petit cri étranglé. Mais tout les deux s'en fichaient, ils savaient que ce n'était que le début. Recueillant sa propre semence sur le ventre plat et ferme de son amant, Misaki caressa lentement le membre tendu d'Usagi, le faisant gémir sous la torture de cette lente caresse qui électrifiait le plus vieux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait plus, encore plus.

« Misaki…

- J'arrive.

- Tu… ? Ahan… »

Usagi serra les dents et ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de son amant qui venait de s'empaler de lui-même sur sa hampe de chair. Il serra les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger, pas tout de suite, sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien. Un instant, juste un instant pour se reprendre. Mais le jeune homme s'accrocha à ses épaules et commença à se lever et s'abaisser à un rythme rapide sur son membre, gémissant son plaisir sans se retenir pour une fois.

Usagi plongea son visage dans le cou gracile de Misaki, mordant la peau tendre de sa clavicule, enserrant sa taille de ses bras puissants pour l'aider à maintenir la cadence, tandis que le brun laissait ses doigts glisser parmi les mèches argentées et douce de sa chevelure, caressant sa nuque, ses épaules de ses doigts qui tremblaient sous le plaisir.

Quand il sentit que Misaki allait venir, il serra vivement son sexe à la base, empêchant le jeune homme de jouir. Il croisa les orbes noisettes, voilées par le plaisir, qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi on lui refusait la jouissance.

« Usagi…

- Attend moi.

Gardant serré sa prise sur le membre tremblant, Usagi imposa un rythme plus rapide, plus violent, empêchant Misaki de bouger et venant lui-même à la rencontre de son fessier. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à l'écrivain pour arriver au point de non retour et il relâcha le sexe de son amant qui jouit presque immédiatement, resserrant ses chairs autour de lui, l'entrainant avec lui dans l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, reprenant leurs respirations et leurs esprits lentement, doucement. Le silence de la pièce était presque dérangeant après avoir été remplis de cris, de soupirs et de gémissements. Puis Usagi caressa affectueusement la tignasse brune avachi sur son épaule.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois tuer ou remercier Isaka de t'avoir fait boire…

- C'était du Champomy.

- Que ?

- Ce n'était pas du champagne mais du Champomy… et un cachet d'aspirine.

- De l'aspirine ? Mais...

- Chut… » La voix de Misaki était lente, basse, le jeune homme s'endormait mais il voulait encore dire une chose « Je voulais juste te montrer à quel point je t'aime moi aussi. »

Usagi resta un moment interdit devant cette confession aussi étonnante que surprenante avant qu'un grand sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Il se retira du corps chaud et endormi de son amant avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre, se pelotonnant contre lui sous la couette.

Jamais il ne le laissera s'éloigner de lui. Jamais. Et encore moins après cette soirée.

* * *

**un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Gentil le mot de préférence XD  
**


End file.
